


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Shotgun_Divorce



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgun_Divorce/pseuds/Shotgun_Divorce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memoir of Alice's adventures in Red River City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter fic but i've decided to stop writing it. I may continue it in the future.  
> Thank you for reading.

There’s a popular expression for people like us. We’re said to have gone “down the rabbit’s hole”. Other less popular terms are used, but are generally not as occurring. Some people don’t even say anything at all; they just walk past the rotting, twitching corpses cluttering the streets without so much as a glance, even daring to speed up in order to get past quicker. But, honestly, who can blame them? I wouldn’t want to be around me, and I am me. Sometimes I wish I could escape myself, to be free of the life that I have chosen for myself, and I do mean literally chosen for myself. I sometimes make rather off decisions, even if I know that they may affect me in a bad way in the future. But that’s what makes me who I am, and I have chosen to live with that.

If you don’t know already, my name is Alice. I actually don’t even know my own last name, and I chose to never give myself one, so most people just call me Alice. I like it, not that I could ever choose another one. Alice fits me. My name makes me who I am, so I embrace it. I currently live in the –not so beautiful- Red River City. It’s a luxurious metropolis of towering sky scrapers, and death or dismemberment waits around every corner. Ah how I love this place. One downside is that in this City, you’re either a scientist, a suit, or a rabbit addict. Guess which one I am. Yes, the life I chose was one of a rabbit addict. But first let me explain. Rabbit is the name of the highly addictive and extremely illegal drug that runs rampant in Red River City. It originally was created by the scientists of our city as a fancy new pain medication, but after much testing and many failures it was issued a failing grade and denied production rights. All remaining substance was properly destroyed, but not before a few rather wicked scientists –implying one of those scientists has anything even resembling a soul- smuggled out a large sample and the means to recreate it. Something must have gone wrong, because when those scientists started selling it to the public illegally, all users started experiencing dramatic side effects. Those side effects included anything from vision impairment to the more-than-occasional-seizure resulting in death. Word spread quickly and in no time suits were cracking down on the drug and anyone linked with it. They never could find the scientists who snuck it out, but they could pinpoint the exact person who started selling it first. His name was Hatter.

Now, even before becoming one of the biggest underground drug dealers in RR City, Hatter was always getting into trouble. He was basically the “village punk” you could say. He grew up without even knowing who his parents were or where he came from. He doesn’t even know his first name. He got his nickname from when he was a young boy and he was an apprentice for a tailor in a small town west of RR City. There was a story about exactly why he’s called Hatter but I can’t remember it right now. Anyway, I’ve known him ever since I came to this City. He was almost like a brother to me. Anytime I was in trouble or needed something he was always there to help. He was a cool guy, you just couldn’t fuck with him.

So the story as Hatter likes to tell it goes like this: Hatter was walking around downtown RR City doing, “nonya damn business what i did”, and he came upon these two guys loading shit into the back of a truck. Now, Hatter wasn’t really one to question much, especially things he knew were shady or obviously illegal, but he made it a point in life to always benefit himself when he could, and believe me, he always did. So he creeped around the corner and, using the darkness to his advantage and the best Suit voice he could create, he barked “Stop and drop to the ground!”. Hatter nearly pissed himself every damn time he got to that part. Those men, who he later found out were scientists, ran off like a couple of cockroaches. Hatter packed up his newly acquired truck and drove it back to his facility with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. That’s when “shit got pretty fucking crazy”, but unfortunately that’s all i know about it. Whenever i asked what happened after he’d always say “shit got pretty fucking crazy”, but that would be it. It started to drive me bonkers, but i had to deal with it. Hatter wasn’t the type of person to press for information, dude was like a vault. 

Anyways, after the whole ordeal he managed to become the biggest rabbit dealer...like, ever. Actually, for a while he was the only rabbit dealer. A lot of people didn’t like messing with it because of it’s side effects, but Hatter didn’t give a flying fuck. The truth was, it was addicting. No one could doubt that. One try and you were hooked and most likely considered rat food. Yes, few survive, but the odds are not in your favor. A few weeks after Hatter started dealing there were at least 5 reports a week about “mysterious deaths” in the city. The suits knew what it was, but they weren’t about to let people know. So the media chalked it up to heart problems and “mystery” as long as they possibly could, and it even worked for a while. I know how Hatter can be, but i still wonder how he could let all those people die. I can’t say that it surprises me, but it still creeps in my brain every now and then. I guess Hatter didn’t care as long as the money was in his hands. Hatter was a monetary type of guy. Hatter was a lot of things.


End file.
